Under the Belly of the Beast
by GoneRENegade
Summary: In which Jack Frost is relaxing in the park but suddenly finds himself in a situation far from relaxing. I really do suck at summaries. I couldn't think of a good title and that's the first thing that comes to mind I'm really sorry. This is a HiJack fanfic.


**Hello everyone! This is my first HiJack fanfic. I've been writing this for weeks and I just finished it yesterday. This is unbeta'd so forgive me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own How To Train Your Dragon or Rise of the Guardians.**

* * *

><p>Today was supposed to be a peaceful day. A break of some sort from Jack's usually busy schedule. He was supposed to be in the park, sitting on a bench, eating a drum of his favourite chocolate flavoured ice cream and enjoying the beautiful scenery in front of his eyes. But for some reason, he was lying on the ground, a huge black dog right on top of him and the contents of his wonderful drum of ice cream being devoured by the beast. <em>Why must something like this happen to me?!<em>

"Hey! Get off!" he screamed at the dog but the beast didn't seem to hear him and kept on licking. It didn't seem like the black humongous ball of fur had any plans of getting off him just yet, so he resolved to push the beast off him. With a grunt, he placed both his hands under the thing and tried pushing it off. It took him four vain attempts to realize that the beast was too heavy for him to push or lift.

"Great now, I'm stuck under a dog," Jack remarked rolling his eyes in exasperation. He eyed the dog, whose attention was still on the drum of ice cream and saw something glint when the sunlight hit its neck. Jack reached for it and saw that it was a tag.

"Toothless." He read aloud. At the mention of the name, the dog perked up and glanced at Jack, seemingly realizing right at that moment that there was a person under him. Jack wasn't sure, but the look that Toothless was giving him closely translated to either "What are you doing under me?" or "So, that's why I felt something weird".

"Hello, _Toothless_," Jack almost spat the name. Toothless raised a brow (as far as a dog can anyway) at him as if finding Jack saying his name ridiculous, but the boy ignored it. "Mind getting off me?" Toothless snorted, grabbed the drum of ice cream from Jack's hand and got off the teen. When Jack sat up, Toothless glanced at him one more time and snorted.

Jack raised a brow at the dog. "You know, if you weren't a dog I swear I could've punched you right in the face." Toothless shook his head, as if concluding that the teen was simply ludicrous. He then walked towards Jack and plopped down right next to him, placing his attention onto the drum of ice cream licking the last drops of it.

The white haired teen groaned as he watched Toothless finish his ice cream. It should've been him doing that! He barely tasted the thing before that dog came out of nowhere and tackled him, stealing his precious chocolate flavoured ice cream and ruining a day of peace and quiet. He glared at the black dog. Okay, sure he was huge. No, scratch that. The dog was humongous. And looking at him from this angle and seeing his canines, Jack was clear on the thought that this dog could rip him apart. He wasn't keen on breeds of dogs but Toothless' features were close to a wolf's. Toothless screamed danger to anyone who could've seen him. But to Jack's relief, the dog doesn't seem to be interested in harming him even if he was obviously capable of it. But still, it begs him to ask the question. Where could his owner be?

The dog tag was a proof that Toothless was somebody's pet. He looked well taken care of and for some reason, Jack had a thought that he was trained not to harm, unless deemed necessary. Which gave Jack the idea that Toothless did not find him of any danger. _Somehow that kinda irritates me, _the teen thought. Jack shook his head and looked at Toothless who was now looking at Jack too. He reached a hand to read the tag in his collar, which made Toothless back up and growl at him. _Obviously a bad idea._ Jack drew his hand back immediately and raised both his hands up in surrender.

"Whoa. Whoa. I'm just gonna read your tag boy," Jack said. _Seriously, who would actually keep a dog like Toothless? Probably someone crazy or tough enough to handle him. Maybe both._

Toothless, eased up at hearing Jack's words and inched closer as if telling Jack that he could read his tag. "You're pretty smart huh? You're owner obviously trained you well." He said taking the tag and flipping it so he could read the back of it. But Jack realized that it wasn't just a simple tag. Toothless' tag was like a locket, it could be opened. When Jack didn't find anything written at the back, he opened it up and saw that an address was written there. But it wasn't just the address, there was also a phone number beside it. Jack whistled. "Your owner sure was prepared if he somehow lost you huh?"

Toothless grunted, as if saying "Obviously." Jack rolled his eyes shaking his head at the dog's reply and stood up. He brushed the dirt off himself and grabbed his phone from his pocket. He quickly dialed the number from Toothless' tag and waited for someone to pick up from the other line. Toothless waited beside him, like he knew that Jack was trying to contact his owner.

At the third ring, someone picked up. Jack imagined that he would be hearing a voice that was a few octaves deeper, someone that depicted a man years older than him who was capable of scaring the daylights out of him like his adoptive parent North. But what he did not expect to hear was a young man's frantic voice that sounded nasally and dorky. He could even picture him to be some nerd walking in the halls of his school. But it's not like he found his voice irritating or something like that. In fact, he couldn't help but think how cute the voice sounded.

_Crap, I'm going out of my mind. _He shook his head to clear his thoughts and scolded himself.

"H-Hello? Is someone there?" the person from the other line had asked.

"Oh! Right, hi, hello, sorry." He said forgetting that he was actually on the phone. "I just wanted to ask, do you happen to own a dog named Toothless? Black fur, ginormous, looks like he could eat you alive?"

"Y-yes! Yes! Oh thank Odin, I've been looking all over for him!" a sigh and a hysterical laugh but nonetheless relieved came from the other line. "I-Is-is he alright?"

"Yeah, he's perfectly fine." Jack answered and found himself nodding which was kind of ridiculous considering the person he was talking to couldn't see it.

"You don't happen to be calling from animal control or something, are you?" Toothless' owner asked worriedly.

Jack let out a chuckle. With Toothless' appearance, he would surely be mistaken as a wild animal and highly dangerous. His owner's concern was perfectly understandable. "Don't worry, I'm not. I'm actually calling from the park."

"Wow, that's a relief. At least I won't need any papers proving that Toothless is owned and not a threat," and a light laugh came from the young man. "In which part of the park are you right now?"

Jack answered by describing where he was since he didn't know what this part was called. Toothless' owner said he recognized it and came by there minutes before he had lost his dog. With another "Thank you" and the promise that he would be here in a few minutes, he ended the call.

Toothless waited beside Jack, just looking ahead of him as if he expected to spot his owner's figure. And keeping to his word, Toothless' owner did show up three minutes later just to be tackled by his dog when he was only ten or so feet away. Jack winced at the sight, he remembered how it felt, like getting the wind get knocked out of you. But he also found himself laughing. He pushed himself off from the ground and ran to the pair.

"Toothless! Stop! Come on bud! Stop it!" the man protested while laughing as Toothless licked his face, covering it in dog slobber. With a final lick, his dog let him go and he sat up still laughing as he ruffled the dog's fur by his neck. "Why do you smell like chocolate flavoured ice cream?" he heard the teen ask.

Jack smiled and extended his hand, "Let me help you up."

That seemed to be the only time when Toothless' owner had noticed him. He gave him a shy smile and accepted his hand. When Jack pulled him up to his feet, he couldn't help but stare at him. "Young man" was not a word that he would use to describe him. Finally getting to see him fully, Toothless' owner was just a boy. He looked like he was a few years younger than Jack. He was short – a few inches shorter than him give or take – and scrawny. He had auburn hair, bright jade colored eyes, a round nose – which he found really cute – chubby cheeks and his most distinctive feature was the sheer amount freckles that peppered his skin. Jack had never seen anyone with this much freckles. He followed the trail down the boy's neck that disappeared somewhere in his shirt. He wondered if there was still more.

"Uhm, are you okay?" he heard the boy asked and that snapped him out of his thoughts.

Jack blinked and shook his head lightly. "Uh– Yeah, yeah. I'm okay." He answered quickly. He felt like a kid caught stealing from the cookie jar. How long had he been staring at him?

"I uh, wanted to thank you for finding Toothless." The auburn said giving him a crooked smile.

Jack scratched the back of his neck, "More like he found me," he answered chuckling.

The auburn bit his lip hearing Jack's words. "He didn't hurt you, did he?"

"Nah, I'm okay." He waved it off. "But. . . I did worry about getting eaten or flattened for about five minutes. But guess my ice cream saved me."

The boy turned to his dog, "Toothless how many times have I told you about tackling people? And eating or stealing someone else's food?"

Toothless just looked away, ignoring his owner. The auburn groaned at how his dog was acting and faced Jack with an apologetic smile. "Sorry about him. He can be a handful sometime."

"Surprised you can actually handle him even," Jack said.

The auburn arched a brow at him. "I may look like this, but you can't have this much raw Vikingness contained." He said flexing his arm that didn't have that much muscle.

Jack laughed. "So you're a Viking huh?"

"Well, descended from them anyways." The auburn tilted his head nodding. "Though I don't find much of our tradition that logical, like naming me after a bodily function just because they believed a hideous name could scare trolls or whatever away."

"Now that makes me wonder what your name is," Jack said nodding. _Smooth Frost, not too obvious that you wanted to know his name._

"Promise me you won't laugh?" jade eyes asked looking at him with a skeptical look.

"Sure, no biggie."

"The way how you casually said that doesn't give me much confidence in you."

Jack shook his head with a laugh but turned to the teen with a serious look. "I promise, I won't laugh."

"Okay," the auburn let how a shaky breath and looked at Jack in the eyes. "Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III."

Jack coughed and tried hard not to laugh. He promised didn't he? But his eyes and the smile on his lips seemed to betray him because Toothless' owner, Hiccup, was looking at him brow raised and the expression on his face translated to, "Really now?"

Hiccup rolled his eyes, "Okay, laugh all you want. I get it all the time."

And Jack did. Leaning forward his hand placed on Hiccup's shoulder for support and the other pressed against his stomach, he let his laughter rack his body. Hiccup just stood there quietly just letting the albino laugh his butt off. When Jack was finally done, he wiped a tear off the corner of his eye and looked up at Hiccup whose face was far from amused.

"Oh come on, it's hard not to laugh that one off." Jack said in defense. "Naming your kid after a bodily function?"

"Alright, I get it. My name is far from hideous. It's hilarious." Hiccup said arms crossed around his chest. "You should hear the others names," he mumbled under his breath.

"Oh and don't forget about cute." The white haired teen said nudging his eye brows at the other teen.

Hiccup opened his mouth to protest but quickly closed it and looked away as his face began to go red. Jack swore he could see the auburn's freckles more clearly and it took all of his will power not to hold the auburn's face and coo over how cute he was being. _That dog seriously knocked out the sense in me._

"Cute is one word I wouldn't describe my name with." He said still not wanting to look at Jack. "Besides maybe your name sounds more hilarious than mine, considering you still haven't introduced yourself."

Jack straightened himself up, "Right, where are my manners." He said raising his hands. "The name's Jackson Overland Frost. But most people call me, Jack Frost." And he extended a hand to the younger teen.

Hiccup looked at him skeptically. "Your parents named you after the winter spirit? Seriously? And I thought my parents were imaginative."

"Hey I like my name." Jack protested.

"What, so you were born with snowy white hair and your parents decided him to be your namesake?"

"That's a secret."

"Yeah, right. I bet you dyed it just to live up to the name."

Jack was surprised. "How in the world did you know that? Are you one of my stalkers?"

The teen scoffed. "You just told me right now." The pleased smile that appeared on Hiccup's lips caught Jack off guard. It was as if Toothless tackled him and knocked the wind out of him all over again. _Shit. I'm done for. _"And for the record, like I'd want to stalk to you."

He shook his head to clear his thoughts. He can't believe that he had only met this kid and he was liking him more and more as the minutes passed by. Jack had no doubt that if this was not going to be their first and last meeting, he was going to fall hard for the auburn. He was already hooked with the teen's freckles, those jade eyes, the blush, and especially that smile. He wanted to see more of it.

"Hey Jack, you okay?" the auburn asked him worriedly. Jack blinked and shook his head slightly. He must've zoned out again.

"Uh yeah. I'm fine." He answered. "And for the stalker come back, I wouldn't be so sure of that." And he raised a brow smiling smugly.

"Doesn't mean you're gorgeous already means I'd want to stalk you." Upon realizing what he had said, Hiccup flushed immediately and looked away.

Jack was surprised and couldn't help the blush from creeping up his cheeks_._ They stood there silently for a moment, just listening to each other's breathing. For the first time in his life, Jack didn't know what to say next. He had no idea what he could say to the auburn to get out of this awkwardness and Hiccup seemed to be having the same problem as him. He had no idea how long they were just standing there until a noise broke the silence enveloping the two of them. Hiccup eyes grew wide for a fraction and he scrambled to get his phone in his pockets. As the teen busied himself with his phone, Jack glanced at Toothless by his side, who he actually forgot was there.

Toothless was looking at him with curious eyes. As if he knew that this white haired teen was starting to have certain feelings of attachment for his owner. Toothless glanced at Hiccup and there was still a faint blush on the auburn's freckled cheek. The dog snorted and if dogs could roll their eyes, Jack knew he would have done so. Toothless turned his attention back to Jack and to the teen's utter disbelief the dog nodded his head towards Hiccup.

_Is this canine actually telling me he's okay with me?_ Jack thought bewildered. It must've shown on his face because Toothless looked like he was telling Jack, "Yes, I am. Are you humans that stupid?"

Jack raised his brow dubiously at the black wolfish canine. And Toothless' seemed to say, "You should believe me before I change my mind." And as if to emphasize, the dog bared his fangs slightly at him.

The white haired teen quickly covered his mouth before a gasp escaped and nodded repeatedly at Hiccup's dog. Toothless looked at him smugly, seemingly satisfied that the albino had believed in him.

"Sorry, about that. It was a message from my mom." Hiccup said placing his phone back in his pocket and looked at Jack. "Thanks for finding Toothless and not calling animal control on him Jack." The auburn smiled shyly.

Jack chuckled at the sight. "Like I said, he was the one who found me. Guess, you're going now?"

Hiccup nodded. "Yeah. I need to uhm help out my mom with uh feeding the tiger cubs."

"Tiger cubs?" the blue-eyed teen asked incredulous.

"Yeah, tiger cubs. Long story." Hiccup said waving his hand dismissing the matter about the fact that he was helping out at taking care of baby tigers like it was nothing. "I guess, I'll see you around…?" The look in his beautiful jade colored eyes gave Jack all the confidence that he needed.

"I could listen to that long story when you're free." Jack said with a smile.

The auburn's eyes lit up but Jack couldn't deny the uncertainty in them. "So…you'd like to meet up?" Hiccup asked.

"As long as it's not with Toothless tackling me, and me calling you about him… Sure, I'd love to meet up with you again." Jack wasn't able to stop the last sentence from coming out of his mouth. He silently scolded himself with not being careful with his words and looked at Hiccup, hoping that the teen wouldn't flat out reject him. But when he saw the teen's face, his confidence was even more fueled. Hicccup's face had a full on blush and he was fidgeting with his hands. _He's gonna kill me with his adorkableness._

Jack took a quick glance at Toothless who seems to say, "I told you so." And the blue-eyed teen couldn't help the smile on his face from widening. "Since we already have each other's number, we could just call up and set a date." He told the teen. He had to say, despite the growing confidence in him, he couldn't stop how his heart was hammering against his chest. Sure, Hiccup might have liked him too, but they just met. All he could hope for now was to establish a friendly relationship with the shorter teen.

Hiccup nodded and finally looked into Jack's face. "Yeah, that's great idea." Hiccup gave him a shy smile and Jack felt the butterflies flutter in his stomach. "I should better go ahead now." He added awkwardly pointing to the direction behind him.

"Oh yeah, sure. Take care of those baby tigers." And Jack waved to Hiccup, as the auburn walked away with Toothless walking beside him.

"I'll replace the ice cream Toothless stole from you!" Hiccup called back and returned the wave.

Jack laughed and shouted. "I'll be counting on that!"

The auburn gave him another smile before he turned his back and quickened his pace. Jack saw him turn to Toothless to say something and though he couldn't hear them, the way Toothless snapped his mouth and the way the freckled teen's shoulder shook, he knew the two were laughing. He wondered how Hiccup's laugh would sound without the nervousness and hysteria in them and smiled at the thought that the next time they'd meet, he was going to draw it out of him.

* * *

><p><strong>And it's done! Since it was my first time writing them, I might not have grasped their personalities that well, despite that I've read a bunch of fanfics about them. Ha-ha I do hope you enjoyed it. Do leave some reviews too. hehe Thanks for reading!<strong>


End file.
